Liberty Defense Perimeter
The Liberty Defense Perimeter (LDP) was a 4,500 mile boundary line that served as the main purpose of the United States Department of War's plan for defending the United States against the Chimera. In the event of an alien invasion, the area within the LDP served as a sanctuary for humanity while the perimeter itself was fortified with Liberty Defense Towers. Final fortification of the line was completed in July 1952. History The idea for the creation of the Liberty Defense Perimeter was first mentioned in an analysis of enemy battle tactics. Discussing hypothetical invasion scenarios, the document (SCNR458849) notes that while an attack from the coasts or from Alaska would overwhelm any resistance, an attack from the northeast would allow for the creation of a heavily armed "Liberty Zone" in the southern United States and lead to a stalemate. The government used the Liberty Zone concept as inspiration for the LDP project. Two years prior to 1951, military and contracted civilian forces, working in conjunction with the Special Research Projects Administration began a lengthy surveying project for the LDP. On August 14, 1951, the state of New York became the first American territory to be attacked by Chimeran Spire missiles, and by August 20, much of the New England territory had fallen to the Chimera. In response to the unprecedented attacks, President Noah Grace approved the construction of the LDP on September 3, which was completed almost a year later on August 14, 1952.PA51184390DEP783528 Eventually, the U.S. government is relocated to Denver.Resistance: The Gathering Storm On May 15, 1953, the Chimeran Fleet launched an massive invasion of America. After SRPA forces failed to deactivate the Holar Tower in Iceland, Chimeran forces launched a massive assault on the LDP at the southern perimeter on May 28, 1953. The Perimeter was then breached and roughly 63-80 million people were killed, including then President Harvey McCullen and his entire Cabinet after the Chimeran Fleet blanketed the area with Spire missiles. The U.S. military, however, managed to hold the last remaining protection camp in Baton Rouge, Louisiana.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 19 During the fighting the Chimera had sustained massive casualties to both ground forces and the air fleet, reducing the Chimeran Fleet to eighteen airships at the time of Operation Black Eden. Evacuation Plan Under the U.S. Department of War's plans for evacuation, government, military, and civilian populations outside the LDP are evacuated in stages. Due to studies on the Chimera's swift conquest of Europe, officials estimated that massive civilian causalities will be unavoidable during the evacuation. Furthermore, a premature evacuation is deemed to be detrimental as it will only cripple the American economy and devastate needed production as well as inciting mass panic. After key personnel are evacuated, the government will issue evacuation quotas for civil authorities that are still functioning during and after any invasion. Refugees who have no authentications, however, are discouraged, either by authority or force, from establishing camps or settlements at the border of the LDP. Under the then presidency of Harvey McCullen, further evacuations were declared for American citizens living in the outside states to be move within the LDP in which an additional fifty protection camps were constructed inside the LDP in July 24, 1952, and more civilians were continuously evacuated through 1953. Evacuation Priorities List A: Essential government personnel, House and Senate members, their families, and people on the Presidential list are the first to be evacuate. List B: Priority personnel and their immediate families (spouses, children, and parents living in the same home). List C: Primarily soldiers that are to be reassigned to defense towers and protection camps. List D: Second wave personnel who are assigned to combat the invasion and will be admitted to the LDP as part of an orderly retreat or with orders assigning them within the LDP. Defense in Resistance 2.]] The U.S. Department of War established the Liberty Defense Tower program, which consists of a series of 50 foot tall towers placed every 1,400 feet along the LDP. This comes to 38,780 towers along the whole of the Perimeter. The towers consisted of four crank 44mm gun emplacements surrounding a single large 90mm gun emplacement, and are armed with concussion shells that can fire at targets up to 50 miles away. In contrary to popular demand, the LDP does not encompass the entire American coastal regions, as they are too disparate to be effectively sealed off from the threat of "outside aggressors." The first leg of the fortress began along the northern quadrant of the U.S., set back approximately 300 miles from the Canadian border. This gives the nation a buffer zone of acceptable loss and provides the time to properly construct the LDP. President Grace approved construction of the buildings, and they were scheduled to be completed in September 1951.LDP227489WK The cities which make up the corners of the LDP are: Twin Falls, Idaho; Springfield, Illinois; Columbus, Ohio; Knoxville, Tennessee; Mobile, Alabama; Montgomery, Alabama; New Orleans, Louisiana; Houston and Midland, both in Texas; Tucson, Phoenix; and Flagstaff, Arizona. An additional plan known as the Masada Proposal suggested the complete eradication of military personnel, civilian contractors, and other civilians living outside of the LDP from being converted into Chimera and threatening the LDP. The only viable solution in the proposal includes poisoning water and food supplies of military bases and their surrounding areas.MPXX336684 Use of banned chemical weapons and the lowering of the draft age to 14 have also been proposed. Defense Tower Gallery Image:SRPA_LDP758986PS.jpg|LDP758986PS, side view of a gun tower, showing the 90mm emplacement. Image:SRPA_LDP758012EL.jpg|LDP758012EL, top view. Image:SRPA_LDP725027DK.jpg|LDP725027DK, top view, showing four crank 44mm emplacements and 90mm emplacement. Image:SRPA_LDP759540YC.jpg|LDP759540YC, lower section of a gun tower. Image:SRPA_LDP578932HS.jpg|LDP578932HS 20190301_114420.jpg 20190301_114401.jpg 20190301_114346.jpg|A gun tower shooting at Chimeran battleships. 20190301_225711.jpg 20190301_114526.jpg|A VTOL using a gun tower landing pad. 20190301_224402.jpg|An advert for the Liberty Defense Project. Trivia *Insomniac Games developed the LDP by using polygonal tools on Google Maps which they then shared through a chosen group of employees and made the Project Abraham Alternative-Reality Game mention it. *In Resistance: Burning Skies, there are some photographs of the Liberty Defence Perimeter found in Richard Gorrell's office in Ellis Island, including the America First - America Only article, "OUR COASTLINES WILL BE DESTROYED". *Also in Resistance: Burning Skies there is a cutscene where the director of the Liberty Defense Project, Mark Kirby, explains what the project is about. Sources Category:United States Category:Resistance 2